


Katana Calypso

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Katana Calypso

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Katana Calypso

**Katana Calypso**

With deepest apologies to Harry Belafonte, Lord Burgess and William Attaway 

Also to the fictional Hideo Koto, and yes…I know 'katana' is pronounced 'KAT-an-a', but I couldn't help myself. 

Sing this to the tune of the 'Banana Boat Song.' 

* * *

Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o,   
Daylight come. Mac, he wan' go home.   
Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o,   
Daylight come. Mac, he wan' go home.   
You pulled MacLeod from de cold salt seawater…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Brought him home to your lovely daughter…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home. 

Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o,   
Daylight come. Mac, he wan' go home.   
Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o,   
Daylight come. Mac, he wan' go home. 

Come, Mr. Samurai, show me your katana…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
So sharp and swift, snapping like piranha…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home. 

Chorus: Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o, etc. 

Wash right foot, left foot, in big tub…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Barbarian scream when ladies scrub…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home. 

Chorus: Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o, etc. 

Octopus served for Scot's delight…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Highlander brave, he take a bite…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home. 

Chorus: Dey-o, Hi-dey-ey-ey-o, etc. 

Six times, seven times, eight times, splat!   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Jujitsu new way to combat…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Six times, seven times, eight times, splat!   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
His butt slam hard, upon de mat.   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home. 

MacLeod tell you, he always be…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Protector of your family…   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Dey, please Hi-dey-ey-ey-o   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home.   
Dey, please Hi-dey, please Hi-dey…   
Please Hi-dey-ey-ey-o.   
Daylight come, Mac, he wan' go home. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2003   
  
---


End file.
